


The fireworks explodes (you thunder in my world)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, In short the world has ended, M/M, and eric has a magic museum, and he saves sunwoo, and then they fall in love, why cant i have the same thing ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: The world has ended, but Sunwoo can’t find it in himself to care. He’s got a museum that exists in a plane out of reality and beautiful boy in his arms. Life continues on, no matter what.-Alternatively, 5 songs Sunwoo keeps in his heart for Eric and the one he sings.
Relationships: Implied jukyu and moonbae, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, but u’d have to squint for them
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	The fireworks explodes (you thunder in my world)

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:
> 
> Clover  
> Melting Heart  
> Break Your Rules  
> No Air  
> Lucid Dream  
> Bloom Bloom
> 
> All by The Boyz

_ 1. _

_ The feeling of being the hero of the whole world _

_ I'm gonna forget to breathe now _

_ It's just that I'm lucky to be here with you _

_ I still feel like a dream _

The apocalypse had destroyed Sunwoo’s life in more ways than he can count, but there’s something so utterly peaceful to wake up to nothing but a barren landscape outside of his shop’s window. The ground is cracked and dry, devoid of life from the meteor’s devastating blow, wiping off everyone on the face of the earth. Few survived, those lucky enough to have their lives chained to some magical post that existed beyond time. Sunwoo is one of the few lucky ones, managing to enter his magical museum’s paradox before the meteor hit, letting him watch as the world was drowned in fire. A small part of him grieved, missing the warmth of the real sun on his cheeks and the sound of real animals lulling Sunwoo to sleep. Sunwoo wonders if his museum could ever reconstruct that.

“Sun? You’re up early,” a voice gently shakes Sunwoo out of his daze, looking away from the barren desert outside as dawn rose in the horizon. Sunwoo turns around to find the museum’s curator, a petite boy with tousled blond hair and a pair of round, wire-framed glasses. It’s hard to believe this tiny boy who Sunwoo constantly had to help push the larger displays around in the museum was the one to save him from the apocalypse, but Eric has more magic than meets the eye.

“Just miss the sun, I guess,” Sunwoo replies softly, watching as Eric rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, joining Sunwoo by the Museum’s window as he stares outside. The sun has just started to peek, painting the fabricated sky streaks of purple and orange. Sunwoo had always been drawn to the sun, whether it was because of his name or just how happy it made him.

“One day, I’ll find a way to bring the sun to you,” Eric mumbles, dropping his head into his arms as he stares at Sunwoo, a lazy smile on his features. Sunwoo smiles back, fondness exploding in his chest. He thinks back to when Eric had made the offer for him to move in, a mere thirty minutes before the world was scheduled to end. He told Sunwoo he had a museum of time and space itself, existing in a plane between dimensions to explore and time eras to journey through. Sunwoo hadn’t believed him then, but his heart had always done the thinking his entire life. Eric was a stranger, sure, bur Sunwoo was going to die in thirty minutes anyways.

What was the worst that could happen?

“I’m lucky enough to have you,” Sunwoo mumbles back, leaning in to peck Eric’s forehead gently. The contract for his life had been simple. Sunwoo could continue to live forever after the world itself has ended, so long as he helps keep the museum happy. Eric, as the curator, technically didn’t fall under the qualifications, but Sunwoo can’t help himself anyway.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Eric mumbles, eyes drooping close already. Sunwoo chuckles, wondering how long he was up last night talking to the paintings in the Renaissance exhibit again.

“Only if you let me be the big spoon,” Sunwoo responds gently, watching as a soft smile stretches over Eric’s face.

“Gladly.”

_ 2. _

_ The only light that I need is from the crescent moon beneath your nose _

_ The smile you have is perfect, baby _

_ Only heaven knows _

“Three inches to the left,” Eric calls out, squinting as he gestured for Sunwoo to pull the painting over. Today’s chore was appeasing the Renaissance paintings, apparently, Mona Lisa refusing to keep staring at the food from the Last Supper and demanding to be relocated. They found her a nice spot next to the Creation of Adam, where she seemed to be more content ogling at Venus’s boobs.

“Tilt it like, a tiny bit,” Eric instructs, drawing a nod out of Sunwoo as he shifts Mona Lisa into place, a satisfying click ringing in the air as the painting rests into its desired position. Sunwoo dusts off his hands, standing back to admire his work as Eric checks off a box on his clipboard.

“What next?” Sunwoo asks, turning to Eric. Eric shoots him a grin.

“Gotta dust up Dagda’s Harp in the Irish exhibit, but then we’re clear for the rest of the day,” Eric explains. Sunwoo nods, although he only actually caught half of the order. Eric’s grin is wide and beautiful, a tiny row of pearly whites bright enough to rival the simulated moonlight trickling into the Renaissance exhibit. Sunwoo feels his feet take him forwards before he can think, cupping Eric’s face as he watches an adorable face of confusion settle into Eric’s features.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Sunwoo whispers. Eric flushes, cheeks tinted red as he bats Sunwoo away.

“Stop that,” Eric mutters under his breath. Sunwoo just grins at him.

“But you are,” he presses. Eric waves him off, walking to the door as Sunwoo trails behind, a satisfied smile on his face. In his brief two months spent working in the museum, Sunwoo has discovered nearly nothing about Eric from Eric himself. Seemingly the strong, silent type, Eric just seemed to waste away with his clipboards and checklists, only reserving those pretty smiles for his favourite exhibits.

A small part of Sunwoo resented those days, when he debated whether just going with the rest of the world would have been better than whatever limbo he had with Eric. He was kind, no doubt about it, making sure Sunwoo doesn’t screw up and embarrass himself in front of the museum. But on the other hand, Sunwoo had barely seen him smile.

Sunwoo learns about him through the displays, finding out about how Eric’s secretly a loud, easily excitable child hidden under wraps of feigned coolness. He had been content on spending the rest of his (neverending) days caring for the museum, but the museum refused to have that. It kicked Eric out of the museum, refusing to let him back in until he could find someone else to keep his livelihood up the way Eric kept the museum happy. Sunwoo had been the result of that, even if he was just the first stranger Eric found that day.

“Do you ever wish you picked someone different?” Sunwoo asks Eric when they’re lying on the grassy floor of the Prehistoric exhibit, Eric’s head resting mere inches from Sunwoo’s thumping heart.

“No,” Eric confesses, pushing himself up to stare at Sunwoo with warm fondness in his eyes, “no one could ever have your smile.”

_ 3. _

_ You shine like the stars, along with my dreams  _

_ Now, sparkle even more  _

_ I take all my feelings and find my courage,  _

_ To finally show my world _

Sunwoo can pinpoint the exact moments of their relationship to the minute, written in the exhibits that immortalized those memories and the fluttering in his chest that never seemed to go away.

He fell in love first, Saturday Morning at 7:28 AM, staring at Eric’s sleeping figure next to him on their tiny shared bed, barely enough to fit two people. Their living quarters are small, the kitchen counter within elbow distance for Sunwoo to grab his coffee mug and return to bed before Eric could even notice him gone. They haven’t broken the ice at this point, but Sunwoo would be lying if he said the butterflies in his stomach weren’t for the fairy-like boy sleeping before him.

The museum’s inhabitants told them he was a fairy when they picked him up from the Unseelie court. They called him the Happy Misfortunate, apparently enthralled by his boundless energy and vivid joy. It had died down after so many years of loneliness, locked in a box impenetrable by all as his Unseelie nature began to overrun his happy personality. Hope seemed to be lost for the museum’s ray of sunshine.

Until Sunwoo showed up.

He confessed under the Wild West exibit’s blazing sun, more of a blurt and blunder of words than a rehearsed confession. They had been running away from the angry bulls for the past hour, hitting its worst stride at exactly 12:01 PM when the sun was at its peak. In a moment of panic, Sunwoo had practically tackled Eric behind a rock, forcing Eric onto the floor as Sunwoo hovered over him, pinning his wrists to the ground. They both flushed, before Sunwoo’s brain decided to throw all rationale out the window and pushed him down, pressing their lips together.

Bliss.

Bliss is the only word to describe that moment.

The Unseelie had been banished at that point on, Sunwoo refusing to watch Eric lose his spark for more than a second. Their previously monotone days are replaced with vivid paintings of colours and joy as Sunwoo pulled Eric into his arms, a soft smile on his face as he kissed the crown of Eric’s head.

“I love you,” Sunwoo whispers. Eric pecks his cheek, leaning back into his touch. His nose is buried into Sunwoo’s collarbone before long, the soft melody of the Greek sirens echoing throughout the exhibit. Somehow, Sunwoo is unaffected by their magic, but he wonders if that has anything to do with the soft layer of magic around his skin and the beautiful boy in his arms.

“I love you too,” Eric whispers back.

(Sunwoo discovers that Eric had realized this at 8:29 PM one peaceful night. The dragons in the East Asian Folklore exhibit had encountered unrest, threatening to burn the entire exhibit down until Sunwoo had managed to borrow Dagda’s harp and lull them to bed. Eric had fallen in love with the boy who carried the sun in his name and the moon in his voice then, that old spark of happiness spiking through his Unseelie nature.

Sunwoo only noticed it in the morning, but Eric had buried his nose into Sunwoo’s nape that night.)

_ 4. _

_ If only my love could reach you _

_ I can do anything _

_ Each minute, each second, I miss you _

_ You and I, this is heaven _

Sometimes, Sunwoo misses life before the apocalypse.

He was an idol then, a performer for a rookie group waiting for their big break. He had friends then, ten other big brothers to rely on and hold close, at least until the end came. The moment the meteor was revealed, they parted ways, deciding to spend the rest of their week alive living out whatever unfulfilled dreams they had left. Haknyeon and Hyunjoon went on a hunt to find the perfect ice cream sundae to dine to their death with. Sangyeon locked himself in his studio until the last day to finally write that song he never had time for. Juyeon and Changmin decided to confess, pleasantly finding out their feelings were mutual and spending their week hitch-hiking a boat to Japan to have their dream kiss under the cherry blossoms.

It seemed that everyone had left within a matter of moments, and Sunwoo was the only one left, dream-less and alone.

At least, until Eric came around.

“You’re sad,” Eric notes, snapping Sunwoo out of his loneliness-induced crying session. Sunwoo sniffles, wiping his eyes as he tries to bite back a sob. The default sunrise light filters through the curtains, soft and orange on Sunwoo’s face as it lights up his tears. Eric wipes a stray one away from his cheek, wrapping Sunwoo in a hug as he rubs circles into his back.

“I miss them,” Sunwoo chokes out, “I never got to say goodbye to most of them.”

Eric is silent, either from not knowing how to respond or choosing to let Sunwoo sob it out, but comforting, drawing circles into the small of Sunwoo’s back as he presses gentle kisses along Sunwoo’s collarbone.

“Tell me about them,” Eric finally asks, voice like an anchor for Sunwoo’s lonely canoe in the middle of a hurricane. Sunwoo gulps, complying nonetheless as they lie onto the bed, stories after stories tumbling out of him.

Sunwoo tells him everything, from Chanhee and his lowkey obsession with fashion to Jaehyun and his love-hate relationship with his pet dog. He tells him about Jacob, his precious brother-like figure and the late night talks they’d share, and about Younghoon, who seemed to love Sunwoo like his own little brother.

Eric is an avid listener, laughing at all the right times and pressing kisses along Sunwoo’s neck whenever he seemed to falter with his words. Eric doesn’t quite replace the whole that has grown in Sunwoo’s heart from losing eleven of his brothers, but rather, he becomes an extension of Sunwoo’s heart, just as bright and beautiful as the others had been.

He lulls Sunwoo to bed, allowing for Sunwoo to share his heaven back on Earth before it had been destroyed and Sunwoo can’t help but wonder what would happen if the world had let Eric into his life a little sooner. He wonders what the other guys would’ve thought of Eric. They would’ve likely loved him.

“New exhibits comes from adventures I’ve had in the world, you know,” Eric whispers to him the next morning, a soft smile on his face, “maybe your life will bleed into the museum too.”

_ 5. _

_ My fingers touch your nose _

_ Just lightly open the window _

_ All your Neverland _

_ I’ll give it to your eyes _

They find Sunwoo’s exhibit a few days later, tucked in the corner of the museum alongside the fairy exhibit. The exhibit resembles one for modern music, everything from Sunwoo’s favourite artists to some pop icon he can’t quite remember decorating every inch of the room. In the very center of the room is a cashier, as if the whole place was just one big record store. The windows are switched to a full moon outside, silver moonlight trickling in to illuminate the room—and stop Sunwoo in his tracks.

“Kevin?” Sunwoo asks, eyes wide as he recognizes the boy manning the register. Kevin looks up from his notebook, a lopsided grin on his face as he greets Sunwoo.

“Sunnie! You made it too!” Kevin exclaims gleefully, knitting Sunwoo’s eyebrows together in confusion.

“But how?” Sunwoo asks, looking around the store. The more he looks, the less the store seemed to resemble an exhibit and more of an actual store. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sunwoo spots a hint of magic curling around one of the record stands, pulling him towards it. Sunwoo ducks into the small walkways between the record stands, finding a small bunny curled up between the records. Kevin seems to sense what was happening, letting out a shrill whistle as the bunny wakes up, bouncing over to Kevin as magic fills the air. Sunwoo has to shut his eyes once the magic gets too bright, mouth agape as he spots Jacob in the place of the bunny, draped over Kevin’s back as he tries to come in for a peck. Sunwoo’s eyes widen.

“Wait, Jacob?” Sunwoo asks, incredulous, “you guys aren’t a part of the museum.”

Jacob grins at him, nodding along. “But the museum’s not the only thing that exists out of the real world,” Jacob explains. He looks over Sunwoo’s shoulder smiling softly as he gestures vaguely. Sunwoo turns around to find Eric sheepishly standing by the door, gaze averted.

“Your boyfriend gave us a nice docking place for the store until we can relocate to another dimension,” Kevin drawls, flashing Eric a wide smile.

“He said you missed you.”

Sunwoo can only gape, staring in disbelief as Eric scratched the back of his head. It gets better, too, as Sunwoo realized just how many people in his past life made it through some wild, end-of-the-world magic popping up everywhere. Changmin and Juyeon are secretly dancing spirits who find refuge in the museum’s Ballet exhibit. Younghoon, Chanhee, Haknyeon and Hyunjoon have a magical cafe, now docked at the end of the modern wing of the museum. Sunwoo finds Sangyeon with the Classical Musician exhibit, apparently a reincarnation of one of the nine muses. Jaehyun is a time traveller, stopping by the museum to rest up between journeys ever so often. Sunwoo’s life repopulates almost instantly, Eric finding all of his old friends and bringing them to the museum. They love him, as Sunwoo expected, but Sunwoo can’t help but feel elated anyway.

“You found them,” Sunwoo whispers one morning, once the shock of having all of his friends back had worn off. Eric smiles softly at him.

“I told you I’d give you the sun. I figured they were the next best thing.”

Sunwoo kisses the living daylight out of Eric that morning, not a care in the world as he sighs in happiness.

_ +1. _

Sunwoo taps the mic, breathing in the scent of coffee in Younghoon’s cafe. In his lap is a guitar (Jacob’s guitar), somehow still tuned as Sunwoo lets his finger run through the chords again, refamiliarizing himself with them. When he finally looks up, he meets Eric’s gaze from the back of the cafe, barely out of sight while the rest of Sunwoo’s friends populate the other seats. Warmth blossoms in Sunwoo’s chest, spurring him into the first chords as he recalls the past blissful six months.

He recalls the early morning dance offs and late night games played in the museum’s hallways. He recalls Eric’s infectious smile and his comfortable presence. He recalls his own heart finally getting over its fluttering to become a constant drone of love, raw and overwhelming yet so perfect at the same time.

Sunwoo remembers the kisses he snuck between their garden dates spent dismantling the murderous statues in the Roman exhibit, light and carefree. Sunwoo remembers the feather-light kisses he trailed on the crown of Eric’s head under the Classic Era’s chandelier light, gently swaying to some classical piece Sunwoo can’t recognize. Sunwoo recalls the fiery hot and deep makeouts behind the jagged rocks of the sirens in the Greek Exhibit, where Eric would refuse to let Sunwoo fall under the Siren’s spell for any longer than a few milliseconds.

But most of all, Sunwoo recalls Eric in all of his forms, from the moody Unseelie to the precious sun-child. From the overprotective guardian to the whiny child, Sunwoo finds that he loves them all.

In short, really, Sunwoo simply loved  _ Eric _ , in all of his forms and in all of his moments.

Sunwoo takes a deep breath, and opens his mouth.

_ “Bloom Bloom Pow. Flowers line the skies as you light up my wilted eyes, Come to me tonight.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twt lol @heonynchans


End file.
